Nelson Antrim Crawford
Nelson Antrim Crawford (May 4, 1888 - June 30, 1963) was an American poet, academic, and magazine editor.Nelson Antrim Crawford, Kansapedia, Kansas Historical Society. Web, June 1, 2015. Life Crawford was born at Miller, Dakota Territory (now South Dakota). He grew up in Iowa. He earned degrees from Iowa State University and the University of Kansas.Nelson Antrim Crawford, College Hill Topeka Historic Site. Web, June 1, 2015. Crawford then became a teacher of English and journalism at Kansas State University. He was named head of the college printing department and press service, and produced college texts. He became chairman of the journalism department in 1918. Well-known in national literary circles, Crawford was connected to several magazines including Look, Poetry, and The American Mercury. He was also the editor of 40 of E. Haldeman-Julius's Little Blue Books. In 1924 he was appointed as the 1st director of public information for the U. S. Department of Agriculture. In 1928 Crawford became editor-in-chief of Household Magazine, a position he held for 23 years. He succeeded in attracting first-rate contributors, including Carl Sandburg, Jesse Stuart, William Gibson, Sinclair Lewis, and Karl Menninger. During his time as editor, the magazine's circulation increased to over 2.5 million. Crawford wrote several novels, and edited and published Author and Journalist, a magazine for writers. He also contributed articles to the Encyclopædia Britannica, the Encyclopedia of Social Sciences, and the Dictionary of American Biography. During his career he was president of the American Association of College Editors, the American Association of Teachers of Journalism, and the American College Quill Club, and an officer of the National Press Club. Publications Poetry *''The Carrying of the Ghost: A book of verse''. Boston: B.J. Brimmer, 1923. Novel *''Unhappy Wind''. New York: Coward-McCann, 1930. Non-fiction *''Preparation for Editorial Work on Farm Papers''. Manhattan, Kan. : Kansas State Agricultural College Press, 1917. *''The Ethics of Journalism''. New York: Knopf, 1924. *''Agricultural Journalism''. New York: Knopf, 1926. *"The sham of crystal gazing" & "The sham of fortune telling" in The Book of American Shams. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius (Little Blue Book 1125), 1926. *''The Press and the Public: An ethical problem: An address ... delivered at the Newspaper Institute at Chapel Hill, January 13-15, 1926''. Chapel Hill, NC: 1926. *''A Man of Learning: A half century of educational service as exemplified by Arthur Patrick Redfield, PH. D., LL. D.'' Boston: Little, Brown, 1928. *''How to Study''. . Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1928. *''Are You a Babbitt?'' Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1928. *''The Healthy-Minded Child'' (with Karl A. Menninger). New York: Coward-McCann, 1930. *''We Liberals''. New York: R.R. Smith, 1936; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1968. *''Your Child Faces War''. New York: Coward-McCann, 1937. *''Mass Communications: A book of readings''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1960. Edited *''Weavers with Words: Some verse and prose about newspapers and newspaper folk''. Manhattan, KS: Kansas State Agricultural College Press, 1922. *''Today's Poetry'' (edited with David O'Neill). Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1923. *''Great English Poems''. . Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1924. *''Great Christian Hymns''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1924. *Walt Whitman, , Poems. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1924. *Edgar Allan Poe, Poems. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1924. *William Cullen Bryant, Poems. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1924 1925 *Ralph Waldo Emerson, Poems. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1924 1925 *''Poems about Jesus''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1925. *Alfred, Lord Tennyson, The Charge of the Light Brigade, and other poems. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1927. *''Best Short Stories of 1928'' (edited with James Fuchs, Hildegarde Smith, & Velma Carson). Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1928. *''Cats in Prose and Verse'' (edited with Diana Thorne). New York: Coward-McCann, 1947. *''Notable Short Stories''. Girard, KS: Haldeman-Julius, 1945. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Nelson Antrim Crawford, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 2, 2015. Poems by Nelson Antrim Crawford #The Carrying of the Ghost See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Nelson Antrim Crawford in :Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "The Carrying of the Ghost," "Song," "Lake," "Companionship," "Impotence," "Branches" ;Audio / video *Nelson Antrim Crawford bio at YouTube ;Books *Nelson Antrim Crawford at Amazon.com ;About *Nelson Antrim Crawford at Kansapedia Category:1888 births Category:1963 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:American academics Category:American magazine editors Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Kansas State University faculty Category:Poets